A Weapon to Surpass Pluton
A flash of light erupted into existence, following a blast of flame and destruction incarnate shooting into the sky. A silent explosion which was followed by a thundering boom which rocketed outwards with so much power that it could be both seen and felt as it commanded the ocean surrounding the island which existed a second before. Those familiar with the sea would think that all the volcanos of the world erupted at once. A deafening roar serving as the signal of the end-times. Once a calm and serene scene now a rapidly approaching inferno consuming everything in its vicinity. Chaos. This was war. And there the man who served beneath her sat in a massive chair pulled up closely to a screen. Surrounding him was his comfortable laboratory where he chose to retire to watch the testing take place. His eyes glued to the massive explosion as a God would while his creations fell victim to the chaos which he bestowed upon the world. He sipped his tea with a gigantic smile. Months upon months of testing. Ever since they discovered the mysterious metal in the New World...One with such a powerful radioactive signature! It was of course thanks to his superior's genius. She came up with the idea that within lied a deadly weapon! The goal? Well the Four Emperor's possessed military might capable of standing against the World Government. Which meant that should they ever decide to stand among themselves, the world itself would collapse under injustice! Only someone as brilliant as her would possess such foresight! The World Government has experienced nothing but the most blessed of fortune to not have faced such an occurrence yet! But even the most sunniest days end. So it was up to the scientist below the goddess herself to discover a weapon that would dwarf Pluton in the sun's grace. And they'd done so! "Dukokokokokokok!" A thunderous laughter filled the room. "Dukokokokokokokoko! "Professor Stein?" "It's a success." Doctor Stein responded. "After numerous failures, we've finally done it...." We've finally perfected the Weapon to Surpass Pluton." "Get her on the phone immediately. We have to discuss transportation." The mad scientist stood up and grabbed a handful of cigars. He bit the end piece and placed them all in his mouth before setting them aflame as celebration. "I was wondering Professor Stein," Another apprentice started. "Why didn't we perform these test in the New World? Closer to our bases?" A massive puff. A breath. "We'd no idea of the effects this bomb would have in the Grand Line's already chaotic weather patterns. And performing this experiment too far away might attract the attention of unwanted eyes." The professor looked over and pressed replay with his middle finger which stretched across the room. "Tha last thing we need is for any scouts of the four emperors to see this!" Professor Stein took a cigar and rubbed it into his apprentices skin. But the young lad knew better to scream. The professor got migraines easy. And the only way to calm them were a special solution of young blood and brain matter! Stein held back his insane laughter as he watched the young man suffer. "Now that we know the weapon works, we'll bring it back to the New World for duplicative purposes. A couple more and we'll be able to wipe those pesky Yonko off the face of the earth!" Professor Stein finished his cigar with one deep breath and tossed the rest into a nearby garbage. The plump madman then made his way through several halls to his own private quarters. A beautifully decorative room covered in red velvet and silky linen. Pictures of his time in the marines covered the walls. He sat down in front of a large screen and pressed several buttons. Ring...Ring...Ring... "Stein, I will not warn you again about extinguishing your little cancer sticks on your assistants. I have several cameras on the labs at all times, you know that." The woman's voice boomed through the speakers. The video feed was extremely grainy and obscured, so that the face of the woman could not be seen, only her silhouette. Through that, it was clear enough who it was; the Head Scientist of the Marines, Peg Nez. An audible sigh could be heard from the other side of the screen, followed by a few seconds of silence. "What is the status?" Nez asked. Of course she would tap his lab! Only one within the inner circle of the Fleet Admiral would do that. Such foresight! If Stein possessed her gift, he would have already eradicated all the evil in this foul world already. "I'm so sorry Professor!" Stein bowed his head to the desk immediately in attempts to win her favor again. "I'll send you a million flowers for forgiveness and stab my stomach in repentance!" The fat professor wiped the tears from his eyes before continuing. "It has been completed. I'm sending over the video too you now." With a click of a button, the video would pop up on her screen. Showing the immediate vaporization of several islands in a single flash. "We have successfully created a bomb capable of erasing an entire fleet of pirates!" Although the video feed could not show it, Nez's eyes glanced down at the ground and she clasped her hands together, rubbing them ever-so-slightly. "Very good. But with a weapon of such magnitude, failure is not an option. We'll be conducting several more tests before we consider anything to be "successful." Signing off." Nez's feed went dark, and both sides stood in front of a black screen on their respective ends. Nez looked at her reflection in the blackness and quickly shot her eyes away. A woman of few words. But still...her acceptance was extremely important. She had every right to request more test. After all, they lacked enough information to truly say this bomb lacked any undesirable side effects. They needed to create another one. And this time closer to the New World! Professor Stein had just the place! He pressed a red button and picked up the phone. Now came time to move everything to the frozen laboratory known as Twinkle Island. Why Do You Sail? Who runs the world? GIRLS! The ship had set it's course to Twinkle Island some time ago and they were soon too arrive, why they were there? Well, the truth was Mary Bonny did not care about the nuclear weapon being held on Twinkle's supposedly super secret facility, she just wanted to rain on Chateau's parade and if she had the chance to piss off a few marines in the process? Well that was even better. Besides, they all needed to be taught a lesson anyway! Bonny marched across The Femme Fatales deck, contemplating a course of action before finally arriving to the ships bow. The woman crossed her arms and peered into the distance, the water rippled as they went, and Bonny only smiled at what the future held, taking her gun, Awe, from it's hustler she pretended to fire and then blew the imaginary smoke from it's barrel before whispering, "Watch our Noir, I'm gunnin' for ya." and then letting out a hefty chuckle. Turning back around, she was startled to see Read Anne, her first mate and dearly beloved friend. "Ready to show em' who runs the world?" Bonny smirked. "I suppose so." Anne was sitting in a comfortable throne, it had a golden color and a red cushion seat. The head of the seat had the maneater pirates jolly roger on the top of it because Anne was super extra. Her eyes wandering over to her friend and captain, Mary Bonny. "What're we doing here again? I always forget about the stuff we do." Her memory may not be the sharpest but the woman herself was an accomplished fighter, hoping to study a little bit more and train her works to become one of the best pirates out there or at least one of the best in the small crew the two were in. However, being strong wasn't her main focus and it never will be. Mary was one of her best friends and possible soulmate (; . Anne quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and looked forward to mary. "If I have to fight someone, I hope they're at least sorta fun? Imagine if it was someone who bores me to death!" "Well, somethin' tells me we won't have to wory about bein' bored." Bonny said, laughing slightly. Even in all this excitement that's what her friend was thinking about? Walking closer to Anne's throne, Bonney looked up, eyeing their Jolly Roger. A skull decorated with various makeup, lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, it was very feminine and represented the crew well. Bonny was proud of it, then she turned her attention back to Anne. "So, you know the plan? No matter what happens, we're gonna put Chateau in his place. Below our feet lickin' our boots." Bonny was a feminist on the seas, a pirate queen, a tyrant, and a feminazi and no man was going to be a better pirate than her! "Right, except I'd rather not have a man's filthy tongue ruining my expensive boots." Anne wasn't as feminist as her friend as she didn't mind the occasional man staring at her breasts but after her past relationships she's very hesitant to date anyone with a penis. "Fighting people is usually super boring, all they do is throw punches and growl like animals." She sipped her tea again, dipping a little marshmallow in it to be fancy and sexy. Her mood today was bored out of her mind and annoyed she would have to do something. "It won't matter much, cuz when we're done their all gonna be blown to hell!" Bonny was referring to the bomb of course! If everything went her way, she'd stop the other pirates from getting it, beat the marines, and then BOOM! Sail away as if nothing had happened. "They've gotta learn their lesson, trespassing on my sea. It's a woman's world, and the sooner these men learned that the better." She said with a smirk, turning around and looking at Twinkle Island once again before taking a deep breath. The two were getting closer to the island as the minutes went by, their ship moving quicker as a result of the waves getting more rough. Bonny was optimistic about this whole mission while Anne had some doubts. Overall though she believed in her captain and crew as she always did and thought about what would happen if this bomb really did go off! Maybe they'd make it out alive or maybe the heat of the explosion would kill Bonny! What would Anne do then? Sit on an island all day and be bored while waiting for a way to get off. "I'm ready when you are." Bonny returned to the bow of the ship as they arrived at the island, she wasn't worried about detection because luckily her fruit was perfect for situations like this. Not only was her makeup usable on humans, but inanimate objects as well! With makeup forming in her hand, she swiped it through the air, disguising all she could of the ship to match the surroundings, though she couldn't do it all due to the water, it was enough so that from a distance, no one would be able to tell it was even there! Leaping from her ship, she landed on the ground waving for Anne to join her. "C'mon, we don't have all day." Bonny teased, they had to find the facility and fast! Those pesky Chateau Pirates weren't gonna stop themselves. Stealing is Fun The first job taken since Meredia had that conversation with him that fateful night. When Chateau decided to this journey serious. No longer would they sail as pirates looking aimlessly for a place to belong. Chateau had a goal. One which involved saving a close friend and discovering a truth. It might lead them to the belly of the beast...but that was what made life so much fun. The constant battles. He felt himself growing stronger with each victory and defeat. Perhaps this life had been crafted for him from the second of his birth? Regardless, the next mission surpassed anything he'd done before. It involved taking on the World Government themselves. Meredia received word that the marines were constructing a weapon of mass destruction. Numerous sightings followed by increased patrols. Did the World Government take a class in conspicuousness? Either way, her sources pinpointed the government facility to the nearby winter fortress, Twinkle Island. A science facility that utilized the natural weather as a barrier of sorts. It excited him! Who'd he have the blessing to fight next?! After fighting those Manly Pirates and the Lava brat, Chateau was getting the hang of his Goliath form. So much so, he actually enjoyed fighting as a miniature giant. More importantly, a facility as wrapped up as that would surely have something worth stealing. And he needed to do as much as possible in order to get into the Underworld by the time they reached the New World. Chateau swung the wine within his glass in a circle before taking a sip. The red wine from the grapes of Wrath Island were quite rare. Thankfully they'd manage to raise quite the fund from their previous job. "A science facility on a Winter island." Chateau groaned. He could always transform and walk to the facility while invisible. The cold didn't do anything to him in his Full-Beast Form. But...he would need help on this task. Which meant having to tread through the deadly cold and deal with frostbite and stuff. "Mori should be able to take it. And I'll bring him as a test." Chateau looked to the cabin. "Monsieur Reji!" He called. Reij had been busy scrubbing stains out of his clothes, the last nice thing he had from the short-lived money he had stolen from the marine girl at Red Light Island. Hearing his name called, he quickly got dressed, grabbing his black book of debts and exited his room. Stepping out into the sun, he covered his face for a moment. "Captain, yes, hello there. Good morning." He carried a second-hand Marine saber on his hip and a rifle on his back. Dressed in his heavy dark clothes, he would be warm and comfortable. Above his head was a rolling total, like a cash register readout. Currently, it read 1550. Clearing his throat, he smiled weakly. The boy looked like he was about ready to get sick. "Monsieur Reji," Chateau started. He found the boy's power unique but quite costly. A Devil Fruit which grew stronger with more money a person had? Imagine a better power for a crew of thieves? "we are getting close to our next target. I'm not one to take my entire crew with me as we need someone to watch the ship and money." He sipped his wine. "We're going to infiltrate a World Government facility and steal whatever weapon they're building. Up for it?" Chateau smiled. His soft eyes looking at the boy as one would a dear friend this was complimented by his gentlemanly outfit. A blazer over a nice dress shirt tucked into black denim pants. Reji rolled his eyes a little nervously, looking to the side. "Ah, yes, sir, about that." He coughed a little, perhaps dramatically. "I'd be happy to help out, I really would, but since I had to buy these BIG, HEAVY, EXPENSIVE clothes, I'm a little low in my Piggybank. If I could get just a little loan before payday? I'd sure appreciate it." He held his hands out pitifully, looking like a sharp-toothed little orphan boy begging for crumbs on the side of the street. The pirate was exceedingly bad at managing his power. He had only recently eaten the fruit on a dare, and was just now trying to turn his life into that of a pirate. Before this, he had been a street rat and a very unsuccessful gambler. "You know," Chateau sighed. "YOU'RE BECOMING AN EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE MEMBER!" Chateau launched himself at Reiji. Aiming to slam his head into the boy's own head. "Why couldn't you eat a devil fruit which lets you get stronger the more you breath!" He roared. "I'm not going to drain our treasury to keep you alive!" A deep breath. The ebony captain tilted his head in a playful smile. "Of course I'll loan you some money. But it's either coming out of your next haul or you better steal whatever looks expensive to you. Got it?" The headbutt was probably meant to be playful and gentle, but the frail and weakly Reji grunted as his head whipped back. Laying on the ground in a crumpled heap, a lump already red and forming on his head, he trembled like a dying spider. "Yeessss sssiiiirrrr...." Hearing that he would be given a loan, a 'ka-ching' sound was heard around him and he hopped up, the total over his head now in the very small negatives and slowly ticking lower one number at a time. "Aw Captain, you treat me so good. Ugh, that makes me sound like some kind of skeezy pirate hooker." Thinking over what his captain was asking, he rubbed his chin. "Hell yes I'm up for this, if you think I can be useful. Point me in the right direction and I'll get to work. Oh! Maybe I'll get a bounty! That would be cool! That's a pirate... thing to do. Field experience, woo!" "Good! Getting a bounty is quite the experience!" Chateau sat back down and sipped his wine, ignoring the giant bump also growing on his forehead. "I'm also bringing Murosaki Mori. We have to be careful. Not just because of the fierce cold but also any potential traps and marines. You'll be staying close to me as well." Blood started to trickle out of Reji's mouth, a weak smile on his lips as the numbers above his head continued to trickle down into the red. "Interesting, I can't wait to meet her. So, while we're um... waiting, about that loan." He wobbled back and forth, looking pale. "Wasn't quite aware that my ability worked this way-blergh." He covered his mouth as blood leaked between his fingers. Mori walked into the room with a saunter, her katana, Mikazuki, slung across her back. She looked around the room for a moment, taking in the two occupants. One she was very familiar with, the other not so much. And the one she knew was currently giving off an aura of extreme annoyance. "Did I show up at a bad time Mr. Noir? I can come back later if you want." "Ugh!" Chateau groaned. He placed his hands on his hip before sighing. "I'll lend you some Beli before we drop the ship off on the closest island to Twinkle Island." The ebony captain looked to his beloved swords-woman. A mighty warrior which had sailed with him through the toughest of battles. "Of course not, Madame Mori. In fact, I was wondering if you'd want to head out with us. I've received word of a secret weapon being developed in a nearby Marine Facility. We steal it and turn quite the profit." Reji covered his mouth and nodded to Chateau. "Sounds good captain. I'll just be overe here. Bleeding." He bowed weakly to Mori, bowing. "Honorable upperclassman. I'm One-Buck Reji, Junior-Pirate. I hope you treat me well." The bleeding had stopped and so had the tickdown on his bankroll, an effort of willpower to remain strong enough to stand with the Captain. "Speaking of treating me well, could you loan me some money? I'll pay you back, I promise, my name is just a stupid joke. Ah ha! One-Buck Reji! Sell his shoes for a jar of jelly! It doesn't even rhyme!" "All about the money isn't it?" Mori chuckled as she fished a 500 note from her pocket. "All I got on me at the moment, should be enough for a meal or something." She said sweetly to the new guy as she offered it. "And just call me Mori, titles don't really fit well for a girl out from the back end of nowhere." "How secret is this secret weapon anyways? I'd rather not deal with an admiral or something cause we touched the world government's toys." Reji snagged the note, breathing a sigh of relief as his balance was back in the 'black', sitting at just above two hundred beli. He bowed. "Still, thanks for the cash. Phew." He grinned broadly at her before turning back to the Captain. "Alright, I'm fueled up again. Honestly, I would prefer if we crossed SOMEONE who we can piss off enough to give me a decent bounty. Once I can get one of those, then I'll be way more useful." He grinned and thought about it. "I'm sure the captain could take a Marine Admiral or two. Those fucking posers are nothing but the puffed up warts on the Governments ass! Fight the power!" He held up his hand, looking for a high five from either his Captain or Mori. Chateau grinned as his crewmates bantered. For the first time in a while, he started to feel like an actual captain of a crew! But Reiji's claims brought a cherry blush to his cheeks as he slammed his own hand against the young apprentice. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We run back to the ship at the slightest word of an admiral appesring!" He spoke strongly. But his words were filled warmth and a genuine care. One day he will be able to stand against admirals. Or so he prayed. Regardless, he smiled and rubbed Reiji's head before addressing Mori. "This weapon is extremely secret. But I'm not worried about Admirals. Three admirals all have something better to do than play guard duty. And besides, the bounty Reiji will get from defeating an admiral would turn him into a literal God!" Chateau chuckled. "Still, we need to be careful. Those government facilities tend to have backup forces equal to a miniature army. After all, this job calls for infiltrating a frozen fortress. I still believe in us. We are the strongest pirates of Paradise! Whose ready?" "I guess since I am a wanted pirate I should do an actual crime now... Maybe my Bounty can be earned for once... So I guess I'm in." Mori responded with a shrug. Chateau sighed before launching himself at Mori. He lifted the mink up with a giant hung and held her close. "Madame Mori, I am so sorry I've brought you into this life of villainy!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just want us to become strong enough to claim control over our own fate and destiny." Reji winced and shook his hand, grinning broadly. "Damn, my hand is a MAN now. I'm friggin' pumped! Okay. So we're sneaking in and stealing a weapon. Awesome. I actually was a pretty decent sneak thief at Fall Down Island, stole a LOT of money from the gambling dens and whore houses. I totally... wasn't beat up all the time." He cleared his throat. "Captain, permission to steal as we go? These Marine bases oftentimes have those corrupt people who like to horde moolah. Could come in handy if we run into trouble." He adjusted the sword and pistol he carried. "I still... need a lot of training in fighting. One of these days, I hope I can figure out a way to actually fight like a pirate instead of windmilling like a kid in a school fight." Chateau laughed at the young pirate's fire. He was once like him. Unsure of where this life would lead him. Unable to see the future that had been laid out before him. But the ebony captain found value in that. It was, after all, what lead him to create this crew. The Chateau Pirates. Or the castle pirate. "Steal as much as your heart desires. We can even make it a competition. I'm sure those government dogs have enough for a nice dinner tonight. And don't worry. You'll find your style soon enough." Chateau took a deep breath and punched out to the sea. The waves splitting apart from his strike. "I'm in the same boat as you." Reji got on board and sat patiently, eyes lost in thought. The Junior Pirate was excited to be sure, but he was also scheming. His grin broadening, he leaned forward. "Oh man, my first battle with the Marines! So excited. Alright Captain, whoever gets the most treasure and the best weapons... they become the Party Captain of the Crew for the next day. Everyone can play, Mori, you, Me. Anyone. They get to play the feast and drinking afterwards. How about that?" He looked towards the island, trying to focus. With only a few thousand berry in the Bank, his focus was taking in some treasure for the crew and experiencing whatever he could while helping out the crew. On The Job Citra was not the kind of Marine to actively seek out work after she got her ship. She was fine with just traveling around the world to find information about the Devil Fruit she is looking for. However, the Government seems to have it out for her. Or at least, that's what it started to feel like. She got a mission to protect something on a place called Twinkle Island. And if she didn't do it, she'd have to be investigated or might even have her status as a Marine revoked. Which would mean loosing her ship. Which, frankly, is something she REALLY doesn't want. So in the end, Citra had no choice but to accept the mission and head to Twinkle Island. Cold weather never bothered her thanks to being a Mink with cozy, warm fur. But that wasn't the main issue. The issue was that this was actively holding her search, and thus was making her really anxious. Any minute she spends wasting her time is a minute that could've been used to search. But now, she was stuck on a cold island with the duty to protect it for... whatever amount of time. The fact that she doesn't even know how long she has to stay on here is only pissing her off even more. "Dammit... dammit... dammit... why do i have to be in this place? Why am i tasked with protecting something so important? Freaking World Government... i am looking forward to the day where i can just say "GOODBYE SUCKERS" and leave you all behind." Citra mumbled to herself. That, and various other insults that don't need to be described. All in all, Citra is not happy about this current situation. Other Marines are here too. So it has to be something important alright. But she really doesn't care about what it is. But now, she actually has to protect it no matter what. Because if these marines see her doing anything out of the ordinary, she'd just be suspicious. Good Lord... or Devil, whoever supports her at the moment, get her out of this situation as fast as possible. She could hear some of the lower grade Marine Guards talking about her. "So untrustworthy.", or "Why is she even here?", or "She's shorter than i expected". But she didn't say anything. Citra remained silently angry. One day she will get back at everyone for mocking her anyways. Professor Fatman Stein watched the marines from the warm confines of the Twinkle Island fortress. His cameras were spread throughout the interior and exterior of the impregnable fortress as well as littered across the island. The only person more thorough than him being the magnificent Peg Nez. But he needed to make sure this island was protected. Before getting to the New World to debut this super weapon to the marine headquarters, his superior ordered him to use the resources of this facility to build a new weapon for further testing. The pirates and threats of the New World were too potent. This weapon will potentially bring the end of the four emperors of the sea. Word breaking out could even lead to war! It was wise of her to demand further testing here. An uninhabited island where none would dare explore! Still, Stein wasn't new to this type of weapon's testing. He knew that things leaked and certain movers within the realm of shadows used information to further their own gains. Things seemed perfectly fine. Too fine...Or perhaps the erratic nature of the New World made such easy days a sign for incoming threats. Regardless, he was prepared. "A mink, that scrawny brat and our special weapons from the New World. Professor Peg has done everything to ensure our success!" The maddened scientist laughed. "It doesn't seem like we have any disturbances so far." A glasses wearing assistant responded. "Gawk!" A quick scream as Professor Stein grabbed the man's ear and brought it closer to him. "Which is even more unsettling if someone came barging in through the front door!" Professor Stein spat. He let go and started towards another group of camera screens. "Send patrols on the hour every hour!" Brewer Lucy, a newer recruit who had been rapidly rising the ranks due to her active role in preventing anymore pirate captains from joining the Blue Wave, stood in the middle of the room as Stein demanded more patrols. She was alerted when she accepted the mission that Professor Stein was thorough to the point of paranoia, but she didn't quit expect this. Still, though the rumors depicted this, they failed to mention anything to this extremity. Also, the fact that hundreds and thousands of marines had been summoned to this fortress from all over paradise simultaneously bothered her. What was so important? Lucy couldn't let her curiosity go unanswered. "Good day, Professor Stein! This is Commander Brewer Lucy, reporting for duty!" she begun, standing at attention with a perfect salute. "Before I begin my 32nd patrol, I would like to ask a question if you don't mind, Professor!" Fatmann Stein was impressed by the woman's small stature. No way they sent her here to defend him from those nasty pirates. She had to serve a more, helpful, to men of this island. And after all this work and commitment to such a task, Stein deserved to be the first to enjoy it! And so he made his way to the girl, drool seeping from the bottom of his mouth. He stretched his arm around her before attempting to crawl his hand to her chest. "Yes my delicate flower, please feel free to ask anything and everything!" Lucy instinctively grabbed Stein's wrist and pulled him into the air over her body, flipping him behind her. "To begin, don't touch me," she explained, still maintaining her salute as she spoke. "Secondly, what exactly are we protecting?" To think something so small and delicate could possess such strength! He felt his body lose contact with the air, complete weightlessness from her mighty grasp. And it was no easy feat for he weighed over 300 pounds! What should have ended in utter anger turned into a respectful desire to procreate and create even more warriors for this world. Regardless, the professor quickly jumped to his feet and looked to the marine. "Um. Yeah. We are protecting a weapon that will allow the marines to gain the upperhand against the never ending war against the evil pirates of this world. A bomb strong enough to reduce an entire fleet of pirates to nothing! All its information is in this fortress. This way we do not have to worry about any nosey yonko catching wind of its development." The fat professor began to laugh maddeningly. "Its a weapon that will turn us into gods!" Lucy smiled. "Ah, I see! Now, I understand." She turned towards the professor, dropping her salute in rhythm. "I'll protect this entire fortress, Professor Stein! I won't let a single pirate or revolutionary catch wind of this operation. That, I promise!" "So dedicated!" The professor screamed in delight as blood poured from his nostrils. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his face clean. Beep! Beep! The red alarm blared as loudly as possible. One of the screens went black to show three dark figures moving through what looked to be a cave. These figures appeared as blobs of darkness. "Ah, as I figured. We have three intruders coming from the eastern caves. So hard to keep information private these days. Lucy, take soke men and go bring the intruders here. Immediately." An Island Exploration Fatmann Stein sat in his office. Things were coming along perfectly! The bomb would be completed within the time frame without a doubt. And he didn't have to worry about any pesky nosey busy-bodies messing up his plans. The stars must have aligned in the past few months. Especially considering the special golden snail which sat in the glass case across from his desk. Admiral Fuyuki had given him the ultimate weapon beneath his own as an added measure. Should anything happen to the island, destroy everything and anything. Of course after saving the information and escaping with the life of his own team. The gift upon all gifts. But to think that the press of this little button could mean the end of so many people. He'd heard stories of the frightening power of the Buster Call.A military might that is unsurpassed in the world. One indifferent to the concepts of good or evil. Friend and foe. In the face of the Buster Call, there is only justice. The thought made brought drool to his bottom lip. Soon, the Buster Call will be inefficient in comparison to his own weapon. Weatherproof Mascara They stepped foot on the island, sending a chill down Bonny's spine but only briefly. Her coat helped her combat the winter weather, with its fur collar and thick expensive material. It was both fashionable and convenient. On top of this, luckily, her crewmate Read Anne had a fruit dealing with heat and thankfully was able to warm up the area around them, making them feel as if they were by a nice warm bonfire. Really, it seemed like Bonny's entire outfit was perfect for the occasion, her boots allowed her to march through the snow like a skilled veteran, despite their tall heels she had little to no issues and strutted through just the same, with her partner in crime following close behind. Still, there was something she wasn't quite equipped for... the whiteouts. She could barely see her hand in front of her face! Much less which direction she needed to go in to reach the laboratory. So, there she was, wandering aimless, cursing under her breath at the weather while refusing to let it win! A low growl emanated from the whiteness before them. Almost as if the snow itself had developed an appetite itself. An avalanche? Earthquake? Impossible. Well nothing was truly beyond imagination in the world of the Grand Line. The white blanket beneath the two girls began to split and crack. Tossing and turning upon itself. Suddenly what was total whiteness became a giant wall of black feathers outlining a white midsection. Furthering one's gaze upward would result in noticing a massive beak below two beady eyes. "Sqaaaaaaawk!" It screamed. "Sqqqaaaaaawk!" An even louder shout reverberated throughout the air. Seemingly calling the snow to fall heavier. The massive penguin began to waddle towards the source of heat which disturbed its sleep. Its beady little eyes of evil looked down at the anchovies of woman before it. Hunger. And as would any hungry animal, it attempted to peck the worms from the snowy ground. "Damn it." Bonny said, feeling the earth shake and rise below her, calling out for Anne but receiving no response. It seemed that in the shaking chaos, the girls had been split up, and the squawking drowned out their calls. Black feathers protruded through the thick white blanket they had once believed to be nothing more than a snowy hill and it wasn't until Bonny saw a bright orange beak and beady little eyes that she truly understood the situation. Thinking fast, she grabbed her whip and swung it at a nearby tree, latching onto a branch and swinging off of the penguin. It was clearly angry and she couldn't possibly fight it fairly in a situation like that. Lowering herself from the Branch, the penguin looked down and jabbed his head into the snow, as if he was fishing for breakfast! Though, he wasn't aiming for Bonny! No, he was after Anne! In order to protect her friend and crewmate, Bonny sped through the snow, cracking her whip before lashing out onto penguin, releasing a surge of electricity through the weapon in order to add a spunk. "Consider it shock treatment, don't touch a lady without consent!" Bonny growled, hoping Anne would be okay. "Squaaaaawk!" The penguin cursed at Bonny. A deeply pained roar from the electric shock. It quickly turned its attention from the girl's friend to the one who actually actually attacked it. Hell hath no fury like a penguin's scorn! For it open its mouth and shot a deadly jet of water from in-between its beak in an attempt to skewer the girl. It then followed with another powerful peck. This time towards Bonny's stomach. As the penguin reared it's head back and spat out a fountain stream of water, Bonny prepared to dodge, managing to sidestep the water, however, she did not calculate what would happen next. The minute the water touched the snow, it washed over it like a mighty river, creating a frozen lake of sorts and entrapping Bonny in ice, it was just that cold! "Aw, playin' dirty, then I'll play pretty." Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, nail polish, it formed in her fingers and with the swipe of her arm and a pink cloud of blush, Bonny had transformed into the penguin! Right in time! It had aimed its beak at her stomach but instead received a punch to the jaw with Bonny's mighty wing, due to her sheer size she even broke free from the ice that once had her trapped. Her makeup didn't only allow her to copy humans, but animals too! Which meant she had all of the penguins physical abilities and she was ready to take it on. The penguin was about to enter a bloodthirsty rage at the woman who interrupted his sleep! Hunger created a monster of an animal who wanted nothing more than to fill his belly. But there existed an instinct even more powerful than hunger. A desire to mate. And before him stood a woman penguin more beautiful than anything else before. His beady eyes became pink hearts as he launched himself at the girl penguin. His wings flapping in an attempt to hold her down and kiss her with gentle pecks. In fact, one with proper zoology knowledge would notice that the male penguin was preparing to do something else. He just needed to readjust her. Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Bonny and she knew just how to handle the situation. As the penguin lustfully pecked at Bonny, attempting to plant a kiss on her irresistible feathers and perfect beak, Bonny responded with pecks of her own, except these were not out of love. No, they aimed for aims! As she pecked and pecked, Bonny made sure to get a squak or two out, calling the penguin some not-so-nice names in his very own language. The penguin was hurt! Both emotionally and physically. How dare she reject him like this?! It only angered him more. The playful wrestling became something of an attempt to force his way onto her as he pecked her back. Once gentle kisses turned into attempted to poke her evil beady eyes out her head. How dare she reject a chance to become a part of his harem! He was THE emperor of penguins. Some would call him Emperor Penguin! Emperor Penguin quickly leapt off the girl and squaawked some more. A final yell out to the whiteness above. Suddenly, black feathers erupted from the snow below. Swiftly dipping and surfing atop the snow. Upon a closer inspection, countless baby penguins emerged from beneath the white blanket. Swimming rapidly towards both the female penguin and her little associate. No one turned him down. She WILL be a mother to his many many children! They started to launch their assault on the human girl. Penguins the height of a human waist becoming sharp darts as they jumped at Anne. Attempting to skewer her. Meanwhile, Emperor Penguin charged at Bonny. Jumping into a high kick to her chest. His squawks telling a tale of his heartbreak. How could she cheat on him with that filthy human girl! “Huh? Oh right we’re doing this.” Anne hadn’t really noticed that they were being attacked. So far she had only been tasked with generating medium level heat to keep the two from getting frostbite, a rather lovely perk of the fruit was that she was immune to freezing temperatures due to how much heat her body produced. It was truly magical and she loved being able to wear a bikini in the freezing cold to show off her sexy body. “I gotcha Bonny!” With that, the temperature in the surrounding area became scorching hot, though it was mostly directed towards the baby penguins as they were the most vulnerable to extreme heat. Anne was generating temperatures that exceeded 1,000 Degrees Fahrenheit! Causing the surrounding ice to start to crack and the snow to melt around them, if the heat reached the penguins then they would be toasted. And dinner was served! As the massive wave of penguins were quickly turned into a nice roast that would go great with a side of rice. But her actions were not without consequence. For the explosive blast of heat created a tsunami of boiling water which came rushing down the mountain side. Without consideration, the sudden current would freeze over Anne. Trapping the young girl within an eternal ice age. While Anne was indeed frozen, her fruit allows her to generate thousands of degrees of heat which can help her in situations like these. As Anne began gradually increasing her heat, slowly getting hotter and hotter until her body was a glowing red. The ice around her started to drip, melting slowly with her temperature increasing by the minute. The heat has completely roasted the pesky little penguins, but the Emperor was still a big problem! After the catastrophe caused by Anne was handled, Bonny, still in penguin makeup, wiped a fin over her face, transforming back into herself. Seeing that Anne was frozen, Bonny chose to continue her fight. "Hey bird brain..." Bonny said, attempting to get the Emperors attention, as recent events had shaken it a bit, taking her gun from it's holster and spinning it in her fingers before aiming it at the penguins belly. BANG! BANG! She fired two shots from her flintlock, Awe. Hoping that her bullets would be strong enough to make this bird back down! Emeperor used his massive wing to cover the oncoming bullets. After which, combined with the continuation of the blizzard, caused him to miss a crucial moment. And so when he came to, his beloved penguin queen was no more! This angered Emperor even more who decided to launch one final attack. As he felt the wounds in his stomach growing worst. Emperor jumped high into the air. His wings flapping maniacally. In a matter of seconds it became clear why this being was known as THE Emperor Penguin. For his wings caused him to fly high into the air. Impressive although it brought him to near unconsciousness from the amount of force needed for him to take off. Emperor readjusted himself and looked at the duo before letting his body come crashing down. At least he would be able to take out the Ann-cycle before she defrosted. Shattering the woman responsible for the lost of his future queen and children. Bonny saw the penguin fly up, blocking what little sun was shining in the arctic fronts and creating a penguin-shaped shadow overhead. There was a way she could save her friend. Blowing the smoke from her gun, she instead charged it with the powers of her devil fruit. "Makeup.. shot" Bonny yelled, firing a package of cosmetics towards the Emperor Penguin. See, her makeup did not only work on herself, but others as well! And seeing as how she could transform anyone or anything into anyone or anything she has seen, she decided to turn this penguin into a regular, ordinary, civilian! Hopefully it would hit and save Anne! What was once a penguin now existed as a small shriveled old man. He shook and rubbed himself as he attempted to warm up. But more importantly! He ran in circles in search of his feathers. Who were these women? He needed to get out of here. And that the former emperor did. Leaping off and sliding down his bare stomach towards a nearby cave in fear. Steal the Sun Chateau hated Winter Islands. Born and raised in Alabasta meamt that a majority of his time was spent in the sun. Not to be mistaken, he hated the eternal blaze of summer islands as well. He instead preferred Autumn Islands above all else. But none of that mattered as he trudged onward with two of his beloved crewmen. The cold wouldn't phaze him in that form...but he did not want to leave them behind. And also the massive size would make difficult to protect them from the harshness of the cold even if invisible. "How are you two doing back there?" Chateau asked muffled. He wore a black peacoat over his normal outfit with a scarc wrapped tightly around his face. "Just fine," Mori said from underneath her jacket. Her mink heritage helped her deal with the cold, so she wasn't as worried about the weather. "A mink father helps you deal with weather like this easier, so you shouldn't have to worry about me too much." Reji shivered under his heavy black coat, eyes narrow and filled with hate aimed towards the ground, trudging through the snow. He had wrapped his arms around himself and was completely hidden under the heavy hood of his coat, but he was still cold. Red Light Island was a Spring Island, warm and humid. He himself had little in the way of fat or protective muscle, and didn't have enough money to build enough to make a difference to the frigid chill. "Totally great Captain. I swear, though, if I become Pirate King, I'mma outlaw winter islands. Just... no more. They suck." "Gachichichi! That's a mighty fine dream. Winter Islands tend to be the perfect cover up for those trohblesome marines." Chateau laughed at his beloved crew. His fascination with minks knew no bounds. "Madame Mori, you're only making want a mink child all the more!" He gloated. His attention The trio continued through the tunnel system. Leaping over abyss and crawling on ledges to reach the other end of chasms. It became clear while the marines chose this island. For sneaking into the facility, as Meredia's blueprints suggested, would be quite difficult. But then came an open area of stalagmites. A new part of the cave. Chateau held his arm out as he felt a sudden jolt through his back "There's a trap here. Somewhere." Reji stopped instantly, still shivering a bit. He drew his pistol and saber, looking around nervously. "A trap? I don't see anything, but this does seem like the place." Pulling out a tiny black book from his coat, he wrote something down swiftly. "Pirate... traps... likely... in... dangerous areas." He tucked the book back into his coat. "Alright, so I think I should go first. It's safer to send the weakest out first to discover any traps, right?" He looked first to his captain, and then to his mink senior. "Think of it as repayment for the cash." He removed his coat, revealing his skinny physique underneath. Shivering in the cold, he stepped forward cautiously, still armed with his sword and gun. "Don't get used to that train of thought. It is the strongest who offers to go first." Chateau exclaimed warmly. "But I won't stop you from becoming stronger. Decipher each step but also move without thought when needed." Chateau was shocked by the chivalrous nature of his apprentice. That little money grubber volunteering threw the captain off guard. Chateau kept his eyes sharp despite his calm visage. This would be a great learning experience for Reji. Surely these traps would alert those inside the facility of their arrival. But what's the point of an infiltration without some fun? The first step...nothing happened. But the second step revealed a sudden earthquake. And from the ceiling above Reji came a sudden rain of bullets. Reji's eyes snapped towards the ceiling. His mind rushed towards an answer, taking into all accounts what was happening, how to stop it, and what he could do with the money he had. Frowning, he raised both hands above his head and then slapped the ground, sending a pulse out. "One Grand Double Slap!" Funneling his limited resources into his arms, he slammed the ground. This caused the hard stone ground to crumble under the weight of his money-infused attack, sending up a shotgun blast of stone, gravel, and rock. An effective shield against the volley of gunfire, the rubble soaked the shots and allowed Reji to escape unshot. Turning back to his Captain, his face was bloodied and swollen from the explosion of stone and ground. He gave a thumbs up to Chateau and Mori. "I shaved myshelf!" He slurred.